


Silk Sheets

by starglue



Series: Cherry Wine [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Smut, its my friends, leave me alone, sorry dont hate me for the oc, these guys are one of my otps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglue/pseuds/starglue
Summary: Byakuya's sheets get ruined.
Series: Cherry Wine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033182
Kudos: 2





	Silk Sheets

It was common knowledge that the Kuchikis held a lot of power, particularly in the form of money and assets. Izakayas, restaurants, land, farms, commerce … It all bore the Kuchiki crest, making Byakuya one of the most influential shinigami in all of Seireitei. Lesser known holdings, however, were in the form of so-called tea-shops, where district souls sold their bodies and lined the clan’s pockets through the debauchery of Shinigami. 

Byakuya held no immediate ties to these places, oversaw none of the investment, didn’t even know the name of the distant cousins who operated them. All he knew was that they made him money. He turned a blind eye to their existence; they were none of his concern. So long as everything was legal and no one was getting hurt, why should he trifle in matters that didn’t concern him?

That was what he thought.

Then, he met him.

As fox-like as Ichimaru had been, the shinigami was an enigma. He was everywhere all at once, it seemed, and everyone came to know his name. Nao Kaname. He was a bright lad, and incredibly strong. Rumors quickly spread, blazing like wildfire, that he would soon become promoted within the ranks - Hell, he may even be on his way to lieutenancy.

It was impossible not to notice him. Between those piercing eyes, finely styled mop of white hair, and that shit eating grin, Nao Kaname was oozing charisma, and everyone appeared to take a liking to him.

What had started as morbid curiosity had unfurled into something much deeper than that, and Byakuya soon found himself trapped within the fox’s deceiving claws.

* * *

“Strip.”

“Yes, sir.” Nao responded to the other male, obedient, but cocky, in the way that his voice was sickly and saccharin. Byakuya was no fool - the other male was acting placating, giving him what he wanted just to please him. Perhaps this was a result of his time in the tea house before he became a Shinigami? Despite being so open and free, everything about Nao was shrouded in mystery -- where he came from, how he fell into the tea house, and how he even managed to _escape_ were all unknowns. There had been little news of his leaving; perhaps it was the least of his cousins’ concerns. Or, perhaps, there had been something else - an ability, maybe, hidden inside of him?

“Good boy,” Byakuya praised and stepped towards the other body. Secluded in his chambers, only the moonlight filtering past his _furi_ panels and the wan glow of a candle’s flame provided any light. It was dim and nearly vulnerable. “Good boy,” Byakuya whispered the praise again, kneeled on his futon, and reached out to take Nao’s chin in his hand. The fox’s long white hair brushed against the tips of his fingers, and Byakuya ducked his head to hide a pleased smile as their eyes met. The man’s yellow eyes were filled with distaste, not specifically for Byakuya (or perhaps, that too?) but for the upper hand held against him.

No one would dare fight against a Kuchiki and live to tell the tale.

Byakuya liked having that power over him.

His _reiatsu_ pulsated gently. 

The young heir leaned down, and nipped at Nao’s lower lip, pulling it gently between his teeth. When the fox gasped quietly, he kissed him. Tongue slipping past those soft lips, Byakuya ravaged his mouth, and he hummed as the younger Shinigami returned the kiss. He may not necessarily like the subordinate position he had been put in, but he would be a dirty liar to say he was not looking forward to this rendezvous.

When Nao moved to wrap his arms around Byakua’s neck, he was stopped by firm hands curling around his wrists, and a sharp nip on his tongue, which caused him to yelp. “What do you think you’re doing?” The black-haired man growled in a low voice as he pulled away. Thin lips were quirked into a sneer, and deep eyes watched him steadily. “I did not give you permission to touch me.” He continued to hold onto the beauty’s wrists and stared him down.

“... Forgive me, Byakuya-sama …” Nao hissed as nailed dug into his skin, and he tried to jerk away. Byakuya allowed him to do so, and sat back on his haunches. Nao glowered at the other man through long lashes, disgusted. He had opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it once more. Nothing he could say would please the powerful man sitting, fully clothed, before him. But Gods, he wanted to bite that tongue out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Byakuya stood, and moved his hands to untie the knot on his haori, sliding them low on his hips, followed by his _fundoshi._ His manhood was completely soft, unaroused, and it caused Nao to look back up at him with raised brows. This caused Byakuya to chuckle. 

“Suck it,” he said as he reached forward and grabbed Nao by the hair; his head was forced face-to-face with his flaccid cock, which almost made him reel back. Byakuya’s grip only tightened in those locks of his. “Well?” He inquired when Nao still did not move, and he flared his _reiatsu_ slightly, a heavy atmosphere briefly suffocating the bedroom.

It made Nao quiver and nod: “Just don’t cum in my mouth,” he mumbled as he parted his lips to take him in. Byakuya was completely silent, looking down at the shinigami in front of him. Nao was quick and deliberate in his work; lily-white eyelids shut and eyelashes trembled as he bobbed his head, hollowed his cheeks, and massaged Byakuya’s manhood with his tongue. It took little time to work him to fullness, particularly as the Kuchiki saw Nao’s own manhood stiffen from beneath him, pre-cum dripping from the tip. 

“Don’t make a mess on my sheets,” He warned with a sharp tug on Nao’s hair. The other male whined in the back of his throat. What the fuck did Byakuya expect him to do about that? Nao simply grunted and swallowed the other male’s cock as far as he could, quite pleased with himself as the action elicited a low moan from somewhere in the back of Byakuya’s throat. 

He bobbed his head diligently and dared a glance upwards, surprised to be met with those steely eyes of Byakuya’s. He gazed down at him with desire, with power, and with sentiment. Dare-say he was so _smitten_ at this very moment that it caused Nao’s heart to stir in a funny way. To see such a strong man so absolutely _enraptured_ was not only very endearing, but dangerously arousing at the same time.

The fox-like man pushed on; he swallowed him whole and to the hilt, and he moved his head faster, having pulled away long enough to lick along the base and nibble gently at his tip before diving back in for more. The tang of pre-cum on the back of his tongue caused Nao to shudder - Byakuya better have heeded his words. 

A few more moments and the Kuchiki was groaning quietly in an attempt to keep his voice down, but his _reiatsu_ was not so controlled. The air around them was harsh and heavy, nearly making it impossible to breathe. At some point Byakuya had thrown his head back in bliss, and sweat had pooled at his exposed collar bone, hair clinging to sticky shoulders and a long, regal neck.

He’s beautiful, which is what Nao thought fleetingly, enthralled by the man standing before him, the man whose thin lips were keening in pleasure all because of _him._

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” such a vulgar word from an unsuspecting man sent a spark trembling down Nao’s spine; he moaned, closed his eyes, and gave him another hard suck, only to be sent into a world of panic as those fingers in his hair tightened and caused him to still. Byakuya thrust ferociously into that tiny mouth, and Nao tried desperately to claw away in vain, before Byakuya stilled and released himself into that hole.

There was a hefty moment of silence between them as Byakuya withdrew, the energy around them simmering into a blissed-out state. Byakuya tucked himself away and was about to reach for the other man when his hand stilled. “... What’s wrong?”

Nao gazed at him through simultaneously surprised and angry eyes, the color on his face rising into a soft red. He grimaced, looked Byakuya right in the eyes, and opened his mouth, allowing the bitter substance to drip from his lips onto the sheets. The very expensive, fine silk sheets. “I told you not to cum in my mouth, fuckwad.”

Byakuya was completely still, face pale and lips agape in surprise. It was the most honest expression that Nao had seen, and so few had ever had the pleasure of witnessing for themselves. The Kuchiki was absolutely _mortified._ A sharp backhand to the face caused that please expression that had risen to Nao’s face to disappear in an instant. 

Nao hit him back.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! sorry for the delay in updates. life has been so hard lately and it's really take a LOT out of me.
> 
> sorry for the oc insert. nao is a very precious oc to my friend ven, and i ship him with byakuya very, very hard in the bleahverse. you'll see more of him again in the future. i won't be hurt if you skip all of my chapters with him in it though. ik ocs aren't big for a lot of folks in fanfiction!
> 
> next up is gonna be something with rukia again. its going to be very sweet and wholesome. byakuya is the best big brother in the world.
> 
> i also apologize if my smut writing was not very good. i am incredibly rusty.
> 
> comments and critiques give me life!


End file.
